


Couples Song Fics

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes, Primeval, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Codependency, Dinosaurs, Drugs, F/M, Fighting, Letters, M/M, Meme, Misunderstandings, Pairings, Pining, Rain, Rex - Freeform, Slash, Songfic, Stars, and then some meta at the end, anomalies, awesomeness, being coerced, floorsex, i had a lot of feelings apparently, partytime, possible dub con, sidandnancy, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some various couples and song fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Song Fics

1\. Sherlock Holmes  
2\. Watson  
3\. Kirk  
4\. Spock  
5\. Peter  
6\. Sylar  
7\. Edgar  
8\. Lydia  
9\. Abby  
10\. Connor

**1\. "Bring me to Life", Evanescence**

Two things were absolutely certain. The first being, of course, that John Watson found it incredibly infuriating that his roommate, partner, and best friend could see so easily through any lie that Watson tried fabricating. The second was that Watson was so hopelessly infatuated with Holmes that it was ridiculous.

The problem was that Holmes was too busy drinking, injecting cocaine, and sitting in the dark moping, ever since Watson moved out.

After a row with Mary, Watson heads off to wherever his feet takes him. He looks up and finds himself in front of his old residence.

Sighing, he mounts the steps and knocks softly on the door. After several minutes and no reply, Watson turns to leave, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest.

When he hears the door open behind him, he can barely contain his smile as he hears a familiar voice call out his name. He turns around.

"Hello, Holmes."

He can only hope it's not too late to save his dear friend.

**2\. "Love Sex Magic", Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake**

Perhaps Holmes had underestimated his opponent in the ring. Perhaps he just stopped caring about winning. Either way, he was now sprinkled with cuts and bruises, and he was fairly certain (with a 99% accuracy) that he probably broke some ribs. He barely has the energy to reach up a bruised and bloody knuckle to knock lightly on the door in front of him. The minute it opens, he feels himself fall, but instead of hitting the floor, he hits something considerably softer.

"Holmes!"

The man in question closes his eyes and lets a delirious smile flit across his face. If there was one person who could make him feel better just with his very touch, it would be Watson. If Holmes were the type of man to believe such things, he would almost say it was magical. Naturally, Holmes is not, and therefore attributes the sensation to something far more...realistic.

He just refuses to acknowledge that it's love.

**3\. "Speed of Sound", Coldplay**

Jim sits and watches the stars fly by, like little streaks of light floating in the dark. It's fitting, he thinks, since his own thoughts are a million miles away. He can't stop his brain from going on full, and it's troubling, since the reason his mind is so preoccupied is because lately, he can't stop thinking about a certain First Officer of his.

It happened gradually, Jim decides. They may have hated each other at first, but since then, they've settled into a gentle feeling of camaraderie, and Jim's okay with that. He likes that he can talk with Spock about anything, which he often does, and also he enjoys their nightly chess matches. It's simple, and Jim Kirk's not sure he wants to lose that.

Mostly, though, he realizes the reason he's so conflicted is because he could never, ever explain to logical, stoic Spock that among all the things Jim feels for his First, love is one of the emotions.

Perhaps I could just make him feel, Jim muses, recalling the older Spock's actions on Delta Vega. The more he thinks about it, the more Jim realizes that it's a really bad idea.

He shifts, leans back on his hands, and raises his head up. A sudden movement catches his eye, and he realizes that Spock is standing just out of his peripheral vision.

"How long have you been standing here?" Jim asks.

"Not long."

Jim nods his head in acknowledgment and turns to look back out at the stars. A minute goes by, and then he begins, "Hey Spock..."

**4\. "Darcy's Letter", Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack**

It had started as an accident.

A brush of the hands.

But that one second was all it took for Spock to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He had told Jim, his Captain, everything. Everything words couldn't express.

And then everything was ruined.

Spock had immediately drawn his hand back, turned on his heel, and walked purposefully away, silently hoping that Jim wouldn't follow him.

He didn't.

Spock spends the first night of his shore leave writing a letter, on paper with an ink pen. He pretends the sentiment isn't for Jim's benefit.

The letter, simply put, is for Jim to understand that Spock will leave the _Enterprise_ if it is what his captain wishes. It is delivered, and the next few days pass slowly.

Spock stares out the window at the rainy San Francisco afternoon and tries not to think about... _that_.

He's about to head to bed when suddenly, he hears a knock at the door. Without thinking, he answers it.

Waiting for him outside is Jim, dripping wet from the rain.

"Spock," he breathes, and then suddenly, he's grabbing his First and holding him close.

"I don't want you to go. Not now, or ever." His voice comes out in a whisper, and Spock has to resist the urge to shiver. " _Please._ "

That final word sounds so desperate and heartbroken that Spock can't help but reach up and pull Jim closer.

"I promise," he whispers back, and this time, he means it.

**5\. "Knights of the Round Table", Monty Python**

Chivalry is not a word to describe Peter Petrelli. But it's the closest thing he can think of, especially as he finds himself spending more and more time saving people instead of sleeping, or even eating. Ever since he broke Emma's heart, he finds himself more and more alone.

It's depressing.

He longs for the times when things were lighter, and more fun. When he and some of his other friends with abilities would fool around and laugh and smile.

Maybe things will get better. But Peter sincerely doubts it.

**6\. "Medicine Man", The Hush Sound**

Sylar can't really remember how or when this whole thing with Peter started. There was a time, he remembers, when Peter hated him, despised him for killing his beloved brother. But then the whole thing with Samuel and that crazy fucking carnival started, and then suddenly they found themselves actually working together to stop him.

Well.

Things escalated from there.

Sylar was looking for someone to cure his loneliness, Peter was looking for someone he could pour his sweet little empathetic heart into. It was, if Sylar believed such things, a match made in heaven.

The first time, Sylar was waiting in Peter's apartment for him. The paramedic walks in, uniform still on, and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Sylar standing in his barren living room.

Something unspoken passes between them. Long story short, Peter ends up sprawled out on his wooden floor with Sylar straddling his thighs and head bent down so he can nip at Peter's bared throat.

Since that time, they've fallen into some sort of fucked up codependency that involves lots of sex, the occasional fight, and even, very rarely, late nights curled up in Peter's bed.

It doesn't happen often that Sylar allows himself to be vulnerable like that, but when he does let it happen, it's amazing.

**7\. "Holler Til You Pass Out", 3OH!3**

After the dust cleared and Edgar was gone from the carnival, Samuel had one thought on his mind: _Oh, thank God._

The one thing on Edgar's mind was _I'm going to get revenge if it kills me._

As he hides out in some apartment he broke into, he briefly considers his plan of action. By himself, there's no way he can take Samuel, no matter how fast he is. He could try and sneak up behind him and stab him clean through that twisted skull of his.

But he quickly ditches this plan and instead spends his nights thinking about Lydia and Amanda. Their safety is his number one priority. He needs help.

Swallowing his pride, he tracks down Bennet. He didn't see the taser coming, but regardless, he stands his ground. Just when he thinks their new plan can work, Bennet throws a wrench in it.

No way is Edgar going to let any possible harm come to Lydia or her daughter. He cares about Lydia too much. It's not hard for him to get away, really, but as he's running, he can't help but feel like maybe he's not doing the right thing.

**8\. "Chew Me Up and Spit Me Out", Cobra Starship**

No matter how much hot water Lydia uses, she can't seem to scrub the feeling off her skin. She had only kissed Sylar, but she hated herself for it.

She hated herself for letting Samuel order her around, for practically prostituting herself out to men, and especially, Sylar.

Sylar. A cold blooded killer. He was lonely.

_Aren't we all?_

Lydia watches her pink, raw skin start to fade to its normal color. The tears were washed away with the water, leaving her tired and drained.

She missed Edgar.

She was afraid for herself, for her daughter, for everyone at the Carnival she had learned to love, but especially for Edgar.

She dresses slowly, formulating ideas and plans in her head. She can't do a lot, but she can use the very prowess that Samuel has leashed for himself against him. She will find a way to stop Samuel, she decides, even if it means she loses her home.

All that matters is her daughter is safe and happy. It won't be easy, but Lydia hopes that with some help, she can do it.

**9\. "Nine in the Afternoon", Panic at the Disco**

Fighting dinosaurs, jumping off buildings, shooting people...it's all a normal day of work for Abby Maitland. But the day was successful and the anomaly was closed and all was well, for once. She can't help singing softly to herself as she walks down the street towards her apartment. The normally cloudy London sky is bright and sunny.

She's barely walked into her apartment when she catches the sounds of her roommate, Connor, tinkering around upstairs and talking to himself. He's mumbling about seeming cool and not messing something up.

Abby smiles when she realizes he's talking about her.

She tiptoes upstairs and listens as Connor continues talking, half to himself, half to Rex, and she can't help herself.

"I just don't know what to say to her, mate," he laments, and before he continue, she interrupts.

"You could try hello," she suggests, and the wide-eyed look of surprise on Connor's face is more than worth it.

"Abby!" he blurts, cheeks flushing.

She puts a hand on her hip and tilts her head. No matter how hard she tries to look serious, she can't suppress the grin spreading across her face.

He looks down for a second and then, very carefully, adds, "Hello."

She looks up from under he eyelashes.

"Hello, Connor."

**10\. "Saturday", Fall Out Boy**

It's rather depressing, Connor realizes, that despite his best efforts, he finds himself sleeping over at his boss' apartment. Even though Abby's moronic brother has long moved out, Connor hasn't found the nerve to ask Abby he can move back in.

He reaches into the crate that he has managed to coerce Sid and Nancy to stay in and pats them on the head.

Nostalgia floods his thoughts as he thinks about all he and Abby have been through together. Camping out, getting pranked by his friends.

So many new things seen, so many people lost...

Despite that, Connor remembers one thing specifically.

He had told Abby he loved her.

He had meant it.

Not that she knew that.

But he thought he was going to lose her, and he just sort of blurted it out, and that was it. It was out. He was too afraid to tell her for sure, and now, here he is, Saturday night, sitting alone and feeling like a loser.

He decides that if Abby says nothing after two weeks, he's going to ask her if he can move back in. Until then, though, he's going to give her time to adjust. It's what he tells himself, anyway. Really, he's just not sure he can go through with telling Abby what he really feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
